I Walk the Line
by Tech-Man
Summary: Danny enters a talent show as a way to express his feelings for the girl he loves. DS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song "I Walk the Line."**

**A/N: I was listening to my Johnny Cash CD when this song came on and it gave me an idea for a short DS story. I apologize for any grammatical errors or anything like that. I didn't give my normal proofreader any notice on this one. Sorry.**

**I Walk the Line**

Danny sat on the bench in the court yard of the school staring off in to space not really paying attention to anything that was going on around him. Danny's two best friends were seated on around the table both wondering what Danny was thinking. The school talent show was this afternoon and on a last minute whim Danny had decided to enter and now his stomach was completely filled with butterflies.

Sam saw Danny's dazed look and started to get irritated. "Danny, are you drooling over Paulina again," Sam asked getting madder by the moment.

"What, no I wasn't," Danny tried to stammer out only to have Sam get up and storm off.

Sam had finally reserved her self that Danny was not going to have any feelings towards her other than friendship, but that didn't mean that she had to sit around and watch him think about other girls.

"Danny what is up with you? You know Sam gets angry every time you day dream about another girl in front of her," Tucker said. He knew that Sam liked Danny and vise versa, but just could not get either to admit it to the other.

"I'm not; I just am a little bit nervous right now. That's all," Danny said still deep in thought.

"What could you possibly be nervous about," Tucker asked.

"Well, you know that talent show this afternoon. Well, I entered it," Danny said a little embarrassed.

"What are you going to do as a talent?"

"I am going to sing a song that I heard on the radio the other night," Danny said looking up towards the sky. "Hey Tuck, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to make sure that Sam is in the auditorium and towards the front row so that I can see you guys; OK?"

"Sure man, what ever you need," Tucker said as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

Danny paced nervously around the back stage of the auditorium. "I can't go through with this," He thought to his self as he once again took a peak at the audience. Just like he said he would Tucker and Sam were sitting in the front row. Sam looked like she was about ready to kill someone and Tucker just sat there smiling. The act before him finished and Danny heard his name being announced. Danny cautiously walked on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"UH, I'm Danny Fenton and the song I will be singing is "I Walk the Line" by Johnny Cash. I would like to dedicate this song to the most amazing girl I know," Danny said and took a moment to get a good look at the audience.

Sam sat in her seat staring daggers at Danny. "First he daydreams about Paulina in front of her and then makes Tucker drag her to the front of the auditorium to listen to Danny dedicate a song to the witch," Sam yelled in her mind. "Danny will be lucky if I ever forgive him for this," she thought.

"And that girl would be Sam Manson," Danny finished giving the audio guys the cue to start the music.

Sam's mind went completely blank as she stared up at Danny. Then the song started and Danny began singing in a voice that she had never heard before.

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time.

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

Because you're mine,

I walk the line

I find it very, very easy to be true

I find myself alone when each day is through

Yes, I'll admit I'm a fool for you

Because you're mine,

I walk the line

As sure as night is dark and day is light

I keep you on my mind both day and night

And happiness I've known proves that it's right

Because you're mine,

I walk the line

You've got a way to keep me on your side

You give me cause for love that I can't hide

For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide

Because you're mine,

I walk the line

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time.

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

Because you're mine,

I walk the line

The music came to a stop and Sam's mouth hung wide open. "God, I hope he meant what I think he meant by that," was all Sam could get through her head before Tucker nudged her to start clapping.

Danny rushed off the stage and in to one of the back rooms trying to keep for throwing up. "What did I just do," Danny thought to him self. "Not only did I just tell my best friend that I love her I told her in front of the entire school. God I hope that she doesn't try and kill me."

After the conclusion of the talent show Danny had managed to place fifth and he was walking back to his locker to get his stuff when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Sam was staring at him with her hands on her hips. "S-S-Sam, I-I," Danny was cut off when Sam suddenly pressed her lips against his. Danny was shocked for just a moment before he leaned in to the kiss his tongue tracing her lower lip pleading for access.

Sam was shocked and thrilled when Danny deepened the kiss. She parted her lips allowing his tongue access to her mouth. They finally broke apart when they both needed air. "So I guess this means that we are going out," Danny asked sheepishly. Sam answered him by kissing him again.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you guys liked it.**


End file.
